Miraculous Adventures
by Fuzzballtherat17
Summary: Fandom fusion of Jak and Daxter and Ladybug. Imagine Haven,everything is almost the same except for one thing. The dynamic duo have kwami's and miraculous'. Now they have to deal with akumas and transform into superheroes. Though it seems one part of the duo is more excited about being a superhero than the other. How will they manage? Erol is supposed to be like HM.
1. Chapter 1

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It seemed another akuma was attacking the city and he had to "transform" again. He honestly wasn't crazy on his kwami transformation it was frankly humiliating, with all that tight crotch and butt hugging latex. He wondered how superheros could deal with such embarrassing attire but it wouldn't be on for long. Least it was comfortable and breathable so that was a plus./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Least the get up wasn't to ridiculous looks-wise it was mainly black with red spots. His other main issue was the yo-yo, meant to serve as his primary weapon but coming off to look like a child's toy in reality. Jak was determined that he would never use it to get around, he really didn't trust that thing shooting him around the city like some comic book hero. He'd rather run or sprint to where the latest akuma was causing destruction or take a zoomer than hurt himself with that blasted yo-yo./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Maybe if he was lucky that orange cat guy would have got there quicker and would be stalling the akuma. If he was then that'd be great, but his hopes were quickly dashed as the Orange cat seemed to appear from no-where and flip over him, stopping Ladybug in his tracks./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hey my lady~ Purrfect weather we're havin' huh?" the ginger muttered causing the blonde to growl./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ladybugs can be guys you know. I guess it's good but we need to get moving. If we don't he'll win and I don't want that." the blonde muttered./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Meouch. Someone's in a grumpy mood. Yer know baby I could change that " Orange cat muttered leaning towards Ladybug to attempt a kiss. He switched out of his Ladybug persona turning back to his civilian personality, Jak. He jerked back slightly trying to hold back Daxter a.k.a Orange cat. Forward much?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jak began to sweat slightly unsure of what to do before he switched back to his Ladybug persona grumbling and scowling somewhat at Orange cat./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That was a catastrophe." Orange cat whined before dashing ahead in the direction of the akuma. The Ladybug dashed after Orange cat before calling him back./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hey cat! You wanna trade?" he asked holding up and throwing the black and red yo-yo. The Orange cat grinned tossing a silver staff over as he caught the yo-yo./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah! I love this thing!" he muttered as Ladybug caught the staff. Orange cat begun to test the yo-yo before swinging it until he swung himself up in the air,landing on a roof./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He began to dash and jump across roofs as Ladybug followed on foot. He followed the chaos before finally coming across the akumatised victim. He froze as Orange cat landed next to him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh no." he muttered looking at orange cat. Orange didn't understand until he looked at the akumatised victim./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""She looks furmiliar..Wait.." Orange cat muttered his face dropping before he cursed. "Tess!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"* * *br /"Gun Goddess. Don't fail me and get those miraculous from Orange cat and that freak Ladybug and bring them to me Hawk Rol." a voice muttered to the akumatised girl./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Will do Hawk Rol" she muttered holding a gun at her side. She wore a green jumpsuit littered with the colours of eco bullets. She aimed at the pair as Orange cat lunged forward using the yo-yo to try and tie her up./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Gun Goddess shot causing him to spin the yo-yo to block the attack before looking back at Ladybug sliding back a little at the force of the attacks./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ladybug! Can I have my staff back? This is kinda clawful." he cried clenching his teeth./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Only if I can have my yo-yo back." Ladybug replied throwing the staff as he dashed forward dragging Orange away from danger. Orange grabbed the staff handing Ladybug back the yo-yo./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I thought yer hated this thing." he muttered at Ladybug./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""But I kind of need It." Ladybug replied standing with Orange./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He sighed using his yo-yo to summon a lucky charm. Hopefully it could be something that could help./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It seemed to summon a cluster of light eco which was surprisingly useful as Ladybug absorbed it and zapped it as a projectile at Gun Goddess causing her to drop her weapon and be pushed back with a force away from it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Orange get the weapon!" he shouted as Orange cat made a dash grabbing the gun using his cataclysm to make the weapon crumble to pieces letting out the akuma./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Catch it big guy!" Orange screeched./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ladybug winced before looking at his seal of Mar. It was on the verge of running out. His transformation could wear off pretty soon if he didn't hurry up. Moments later he heard Orange's ring beep to. Neither had time to waste. Only one small part of the seal was lit./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah we're both in a purrdicament huh?" Orange sighed as Ladybug threw his yo-yo towards the akuma./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Let's hurry this up." he muttered swinging it around until it had stopped and opening it up to reveal a now normal butterfly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Bye butterfly." he muttered before using the rest of the lucky charm light eco to revert everything back to normal as the akumatised Gun Goddess returned back to a confused Tess./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Orange grinned once everything was back to normal offering Ladybug a fist bump./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Pound it." he muttered grinning more as the male Ladybug returned the comment along with the fist bump./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Another beep of their miraculouses told the pair they had to run to avoid exposing their identities. So off they went Orange dashing off into one secluded area and Ladybug another both using alleys to their advantage until the pair switched back./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jak sighed collapsing against the alley wall with a grumble as he heard footsteps running his way./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I really hate cat puns." he muttered holding his head./p 


	2. Chapter 2

It felt honestly strange when the akuma deal was over. Having to go back to pretend that everything was boring and normal. That you didn't have a little bug or cat creature floating around in your pocket or hiding in your clothes or hair.

It sounded weird that the redhead found being a superhero easier than a normal teen. How normal could he act when he had to deal with a cheese fanatic of a kwami who's stomach was almost like a bottomless pit.

"Hey Plagg..Yer think there's a chance I know my little lovebug outside of this whole superhero deal? He looks around my age...Maybe I've walked passed him or maybe we're friends..." Daxter babbled looking over at the black kwami.

"It's kinda possible. Why bother with romance though when there's perfectly good cheese~" Plagg replied munching on a small amount of blue stiliton.

Daxter rolled his eyes , pinching his nose as he did. The stuff really stunk. He really hoped that the smell of that didn't linger on him.

"I'm serious here Plagg. I'm crushin' on him real bad. I don't know what to do."

"...How can you be head over heels for someone who's name you don't know." Plagg muttered.

"I'm wonderin' that myself too."

* * *  
"Least I'm away from damn cat puns for a day." Jak grumbled holding his head slightly. He'd loose it if he heard another cat pun.

"It can't be that bad right? He means no harm." Tikki chirped in.

"I know Tikki I know it's just..Annoying. Plus there's the flirting too. I'm sure he's only doing it to get a reaction."

"Maybe it's genuine Jak. Maybe he likes you." Tikki replied with a smile.

"How could he? He doesn't know me...If only I could tell Daxter about this."

"You know you can't though." Tikki muttered.

"Yeah I know..It's just he reminds me of Dax minus the dumb puns he's like Daxter only braver. Sure Dax is brave when he needs to be but...I doubt he could get around or fight like Orange does." Jak replied getting lost in thought for a moment.

"Speaking of Daxter wasn't you supposed to meet up with him ten minutes ago?"

"Damn! Maybe he's still waiting in the ottsel." Jak sighed.

"Maybe there's a chance he's running late to. Besides we're actually not too far from it." Tikki replied.

Maybe if he ran and just came up with an excuse maybe Daxter would understand or maybe he'd get there before the redhead. Maybe if he said he'd overslept then Daxter would believe him.

The teen began to run as Tikki burrowed into his scarf holding on as the young male picked up speed. His heart almost sank as he saw Daxter as he drew closer. The redhead was heavily panting he must have sprinted there.

"Sorry I'm late...I overslept." the pair seemed to say in unison. Same excuse except one of them seemed to say it rather breathlessly.

"Do you need to sit down or need a drink? You kinda sound like you've run around the city." Jak asked raising a brow.

"...I-If only...You knew. Yeah I...I'd...Like...That." Daxter gasped. He pretty much had, he'd run the opposite direction to Ladybug and ended up much further away than he had.

Jak seemed to roll his eyes putting a friendly arm around the ginger's shoulders causing a slight blush to form on Daxter's face. He lead him into the bar and down into a booth, watching Daxter's breathing slowly calm down as he ordered drinks. Daxter only seemed to speak once the drinks came and he had a gulp.

"So...How about that Ladybug guy?" he asked causing Jak's eyes to widen. What was he going to say?

"What about him?...He's part of a duo with that Orange cat guy." Jak muttered.

"Do you think he's kinda...I don't know...Sexy? Or taken? Maybe he's married to that cat guy or dating him..They argue like a couple at times." Daxter knew Orange wasn't with Ladybug was it something he wanted to happen.

The golden green haired teen turned a little scarlet. Why was he asking that? Did his friend just admit he crushed on him?

"I don't think he and Orange are together. It's...Er purely...Professional...Besides the puns...Are kinda cheesy I don't think 'Bug likes them...I can't say I've ever thought about either of them like that."

"WHAT?! M-His puns are hilarious! LB is just kinda too serious or something! Gotta lighten up." Daxter muttered.

"Maybe I...The bug is interested in someone else. Besides they barely know each other...Wait you almost said something else , what was it?"

"Ya almost said I...Jakkie boy I could ask yer the same. I think yer didn't oversleep so why was ya late?" Daxter asked standing up.

"Sit down you're starting to draw attention Dax. I could ask you the same to. Like are you O-" he was stopped as the redhead leaned forward planting a kiss on his lips.

"Yer really bad at coverin' up yer tracks bud. Yer kinda just admitted ta me you're LB. I figured I recognised that ass from somewhere and now you've outted yourself as a superhero."

".. So...How do you know so much about...L...Me?" Jak muttered with a defeated sigh.

"Cause I'm Orange~." Daxter whispered causing Jak to groan but surprisingly return the previous kiss.

"Your puns are terrible." he muttered.

"Mm love you to my lady." Daxter replied quietly with a smirk.


End file.
